


Come back

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: He had to return someday and Grell Sutcliff promised to wait by the door forever if necessary.





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so always practicing. This is another of my silly dreams and this time it's dedicated to a good friend, Tasha.

Sitting next to a very frustrated redhead, William T. Spears sighed taking his jacket off and placing it over his partner's shoulders.

“Come back inside, it's too cold here" he said for the fifth time that night. Grell Sutcliff seemed to be silently crying and slowly shaking his head again and again. “I'm positively sure that he knows his way back and if he returns, he will... I don't know, scratch the door and you will hear him".

“He _will_ return. No _ifs_". The redhead mumbled, clutching the fabric around his slender shoulders with both hands. “I'm not going back, just in case he sees the door closed and gets scared, thinking that we aren't inside anymore or something".

“Grell, _it's just a dog. _I don't think he could even think such things".

“He isn't just a dog, William!" The redhead angrily yelled, finally looking at his husband, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes. “He is another member of our family and dogs are pretty smart, you know!? More than some reapers I know..."

“I already apologized like dozen of times! It was just a damn accident! He pulled too hard and I couldn't hold him anymore!"

“You don't even sound like if you were sorry! You always hated him, since he followed me after reaping that human! I don't have the blame that he could see me! It was just a cute tiny hungry puppy that needed love!"

William shook his head too, sighing deeply and avoiding the intense gaze of his “wife" that looked like if he was about to cry again, with all his make up already falling through his cheeks and drawing weird patterns all over his white shirt collar.

“It's a German shepherd, I'm pretty sure that he knows how to come back home". William said standing up and slowly bending over the redhead, expecting to get punched somewhere, kissing his wife's forehead. “But you can't keep avoiding your job, your friends, your life _or me._

Grell Sutcliff sighed, barely stopping another sob, holding his husband's gaze.

“It's going to rain and you look like if running fever. If starts raining at least wait inside. You can sleep in the couch so you can hear him".

“Alright".

“I left your dinner in the oven".

“Good, thanks"

William shrugged starting his way back to the door of their house. Since their dog _Chester_ was gone _(no matter the efforts of his wife to change the dog's name for something more “poetic" like Poe or something even worse, he only listened to his previous name, Chester)_ his wife spent most of the days sitting at the stairs of their front door, waiting for him to come back.

Ignoring his work, his friends and even ignoring him.

At first he didn't like the animal, true, but he never wished for him to get lost. His partner seemed really happy, taking care of him like if he were just another reaper. Another member of his circle, not just a lonely puppy.

Part of their family.

And he couldn't lie anymore, he indeed missed him a little, too. Missed his warm body under his feet while reading in his favorite armchair, his night ritual of sleeping under their bed and waking them up by softly licking their hands hanging from bed.

He deeply regreted that morning when he decided to take him out for a walk.

Grell Sutcliff looked so upset. William silently prayed to whatever god it could be listening that their dog returned safely.

The quiet sound of the front door closening, startled him a little. Grell was looking directly to their wooden floor, obsessively scratching one of his arms.

“It's raining". He simply said, walking to the couch and throwing himself over it like discarded clothes.

“I will reheat your dinner and we will wait together".

The redhead didn't reply so the older reaper just did what he said and a couple of minutes later, he found himself forcing Grell to move and make him some space in their couch, holding him closer and literally forcing him to eat with the best of his abilities.

_If you don't eat, how you can expect to join me and Knox tomorrow in the search of Chester?_

“I would never stop looking for you, you know?... I mean, if you were lost like Chester".

“I know".

“That's why I don't understand how you can move on so quickly!"

Better to be honest, he supposed.

“I haven't and to be honest, I hate to see you so upset and I wish that I could do something to fix what I did. It was my fault, if I didn't took him out that day, he wouldn't have seen that stupid squirrel and wouldn't have tried to chase it".

“You mean it?"

“I'm totally serious about it, Grell. _And... I'm sorry_".

The redhead raised his head from his husband's chest, frowning trying to see any hint of lies in his eyes but finding nothing else than deep remorse.

Something really odd in William T. Spears.

“Thank you. I believe in you and I suppose that I've been really mean, blaming you all the time without ask you how you really felt about all this. Ronnie was right, I had to since the first day and all I did was torture you with my anger".

With a little peck in his lips from the redhead, William sighed and raised a hand to caress his red locks.

“I think that I will never get entirely used to “feel and have feelings", but I would wait for you forever, too, if you were lost". The reaper said and Grell barely held another sob, clutching his husband's vest with both hands. “Get some sleep, I will stay awake waiting".

“I can't! What if he comes back and we both are sleeping!?"

“I will stay awake, I promise".

The redhead shook his head a couple of times, but couldn't deny that he was exhausted. Two whole weeks of no sleep and still his deary dog wasn't back.

A couple of minutes later, he couldn't fight it anymore, falling asleep in his husband's lap, while William tried to keep his mind busy and awake as possible.

Eventually falling asleep as Grell feared.

He couldn't help it, the whole situation was really stressful and he needed to sleep as much as the redhead on his lap.

“_Grell, stop that. I'm awake like I told you. You don't have to lick my hand"._

_Wait..._

“I fell asleep... Damn it". William mumbled, feeling entirely sore and his gaze unfocused like if his glasses were gone somehow.

Panicking for a moment, the reaper felt his surroundings with both hands, as much as he could, feeling something that looked like Grell's hair with one hand and something wet and fluffly with the other, that seemed to be covered in mud or something.

“I swear, Chester, if you're covered in mud... in my living room..."

_Chester?_

“Grell... Grell wake up".

“5 more minutes..."

“Damn it, wake up"

“Shut up..."

“Grell for god's sake, wake up!"

He could feel the redhead finally waking up, slowly, preparing himself for what it was about to come, closing his eyes and trying to protect his private parts of any violent jump.

“Chester! Will, look, it's chester!" Grell said, jumping from the couch and bending to pet his happy dog, getting all covered with mud and droplets of rain. “Look, Will! Chester is back! Oh, mommy missed you so much! Don't ever dare to scare me and daddy like that again!"

“Grell, just hand me my glasses to see the disaster that Chester just caused in my living room, honestly". William sighed but the redhead caught a glimpse of relief in his voice and laughed.

_Everything was fine again._

_But how... he had got inside?_


End file.
